<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me Your Fears, by lnrizkl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286052">Tell Me Your Fears,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnrizkl/pseuds/lnrizkl'>lnrizkl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnrizkl/pseuds/lnrizkl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya Atsumu, the eldest Miya twin by exactly seven minutes, was afraid of abandonment.</p>
<p>Not, it wasn’t being afraid, it terrified him. The thought alone of one day his twin growing up and choosing to be something different than him made his knees feel weak and his head spin until he had to sit down and breathe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me Your Fears,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just something I started a few days ago as a vent and just recently finished, ended up liking it so shrugs. Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miya Atsumu, the eldest Miya twin by exactly seven minutes, was afraid of abandonment.</p>
<p>Not, it wasn’t being afraid, it terrified him. The thought alone of one day his twin growing up and choosing to be something different than him made his knees feel weak and his head spin until he had to sit down and breathe.<br/>His teammates told him to breathe and forget, his twin told him, everyone told him, yet they didn’t understand what it was to be in his shoes. They didn’t understand anything that he had to go through, most thinking he was just faking it, so he left it behind and just distracted himself.</p>
<p>Whenever he thought about it, he looked into his Twitter and posted anything, whether it was a selfie or a random shower thought, he always received incredible amounts of praise for it. Sometimes even unwanted attention, and that made him more distracted.<br/>It worked, even if it meant never facing his fears. Even if he felt even more lonely and afraid because those people would only want his fame, the fact that he was an MSBY BJ player that was looked up to often making his relationships difficult.</p>
<p>If he was going to be fair about it, it was common for him to have someone for some time and dropping them, fearing being left behind as his old team did -it wasn’t their fault, he tells himself, everyone has to grow-.</p>
<p>If he was going to be fair about it, it all changed when it didn’t go his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu was getting ready to go on a small sport date after team practice, everyone had left and he was finishing, staying to clean for a bit to impress. He thought he was alone until he entered the changing room, finding a familiar tall figure on a corner, face buried on his thighs while holding them close to his body.<br/>It was no other than Sakusa Kiyoomi, from his same team but strangely often distant with all of its members.</p>
<p>Yet there it was as if he tried to hide from the world, he only tried to make himself smaller once he heard the footsteps coming closer.</p>
<p>"Leave me alone, Miya." The raven's voice was broken, pushing the words out of his mouth opposite to his usual disgust tone and easy tongue. "Everyone left. I'll be gone soon, too. Maybe clean a bit."</p>
<p>"But I already cleaned Omi-Omi~" The fake blonde chuckled, only hearing a groan as a response. Then, he sat down. "Whaddup? Did you lose your alcohol or anythin'?"</p>
<p>Sakusa groaned again, tilting his head to look at the other person inside the room. His eyes were slightly red and his mask was missing, and not only that but his hair was messy, curls sticking all over in many directions that were unexplainable, some places looking as if it had been tugged on -the thought stayed, it was usual for him to tug his hair when he failed sets or simply got stressed, he knew it wasn't accidental-.</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>A simple phrase he easily recognized. Overwhelmed without a reason, thoughts running through your head without being able to even acknowledge them, feeling too much yet nothing at the same time, a feeling he was already familiar with.</p>
<p>He got up from the floor, Sakusa hiding again on his legs while Atsumu took his phone, sending a message before getting a small box from his bag and sitting next to the raven, a distance between them so he would be uncomfortable.<br/>Once he was sitting on the ground, he took one of them and slid it through the floor towards the other male and was proud of buying some AirPods instead of cable ones. When the AirPod gently hit him, Sakusa looked at it before looking up at Atsumu.</p>
<p>"Miya." His voice was soft yet had an angry tone.</p>
<p>"Call me Atsumu, it gets confusing with my brother y'know," he scratched his neck. Ah, the problem of being twins. "No worries Omi, I won't play anything bad, I promise."</p>
<p>He seemed satisfied with the answer and got rid of the curls covering his ears to plug the airpod in, going back again to burying his face away.<br/>Soft distant music started playing through the headphones, the Miya Breakdown playlist as he used to call it. Relaxing, distant, slow, a change of pace for their minds.<br/>Suddenly, nothing was so bad, and by the time the sun was hidden and the stars were coming out, illuminating the night sky along with the moon, Sakusa looked at him and smiled, slight dimples showing on his cheeks while he mouthed a barely audible "thank you".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never felt so alone.</p>
<p>It was already past midnight and he was in the shower from the hotel room he had. Luckily this time he was all alone, allowing him to just stand there, looking at his feet as he tried not to hyperventilate. It simply was a bad day, his body tired but his head running all over his fears and memories, haunting him over and over until he screamed out and moved his head forward, hitting it as hard as he could before closing the shower and getting dry.</p>
<p>Out the bathroom, he sat on the bed, pain taking over and somewhat distracting him before he heard gentle knocks on the door. At least he had the decency of having a towel on his waist when he opened the door.</p>
<p>"It's almost 2 am Miya." No other than Sakusa Kiyoomi, frown clear in his face with a jacket over his shoulders. To top it off, his usual mask was already on, making him wonder if he slept with it on. "You're bleeding."</p>
<p>Atsumu got a hand on his forehead, laughing until he saw his fingers colored red, that's when the dizziness finally kicked in, making him support himself on the doorframe while trying to play it off.<br/>It didn't seem to satisfy Sakusa, his frown deepening and pushing him into the room, closing the door with his foot without an issue and making him sit on the bed, searching in the bathroom for a first aid kit.</p>
<p>By the time he found it, the fake blonde was back into a position where he supported his weight on the little nightstand the room had, looking up to Sakusa only to make him groan as another wave of dizziness hit him.</p>
<p>"Don't move so suddenly," the raven commented, "you'll only get worse."</p>
<p>Atsumu replied with another groan, but let himself be patched by the other male.</p>
<p>"Too tight?" Miya sighed, saying no with his head.</p>
<p>He expected Sakusa to leave after it and was surprised where the mattress lowered at the other figure.</p>
<p>"Is anything wrong, Atsumu?"</p>
<p>The words "I don't know" almost rolled out, closing his mouth before he could even say them. The phrase "I'm fine" ran through his head, but he knew none would work with Sakusa, as he was the one that said them the most. Atsumu nodded.</p>
<p>"Can't sleep?"</p>
<p>He took his time before nodding once again.</p>
<p>"My aunt said that when you can't sleep someone dear to you is thinking about you." The raven sighed out. "She always said they were my parents, that they loved me."</p>
<p>"That's sweet." The fake blonde looked at him, the gentle voice making him want to fall asleep and possibly never wake up. Or at least, wake up next to him. "What's<br/>with yer parents for them to not be with ya?"</p>
<p>"They had to leave me when I was a kid." He fidgeted with his fingers. "I grew up with Komori and his parents. It's like my family now."</p>
<p>"Ya miss them?"</p>
<p>Sakusa took one of the curls that were falling on his face, putting it behind his ear.</p>
<p>"Sometimes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't being afraid, but it didn't terrify him anymore. There he was, whining and holding onto his boyfriend for a few months by now, Sakusa Kiyoomi, who was trying to get out of the bed and struggling to do so.</p>
<p>"Let me go, Miya."</p>
<p>"Nuh-uh! Ya have to stay Omi-Omi. It's our free day!"</p>
<p>"I need to call my parents."</p>
<p>Atsumu pouted, letting him go but fully covering himself with the blankets and facing away from the raven.</p>
<p>"Atsumu you're a menace."</p>
<p>It took him a while to get up, but by the time he was almost fully awake, Sakusa took his hands and washed them for him before setting some breakfast on the table and letting him eat it.</p>
<p>That wasn't his plan, taking the raven's hand and playing with it. The hand was bigger than his, calloused from excessive washing, fingers thinner than his and a tone or two paler than his. He didn't mind that the fake blonde often played with his hands, often just letting him while doing whatever he was doing unless he needed them, yet now he just smiled.</p>
<p>"Yer beautiful," Atsumu whispered to himself, Sakusa rolling his eyes after hearing it.</p>
<p>"'Yer' a nuisance." Sakusa sighed out.</p>
<p>Miya Atsumu, the eldest Miya twin by exactly seven minutes, was afraid of abandonment.</p>
<p>But waking up to Sakusa every day made him forget all he was scared about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>